Before The Storm
by ximcarebear
Summary: Her smile faded when she realized that he wasn’t going to come to his window. It really was over. TxG oneshot.


First day of school. School fundraiser at Sweet Tomatoes. Homecoming Week. Thanksgiving party. Winter ball. Winter break at Salt Lake City. The winter musical in February. Spring break at Miami, Florida. Spring musical in May. Last day of school. Summer job at Lava Springs. Kisses. Dates. The gang hangouts. Funny picture moments. The pictures were endless and they were just all on the floor.

Gabriella picked up a photo, tears continuing to fall down her cheek. It was the junior prom picture they took this year. She was wearing a white dress with a pink bow around her waist. Her pearly whites were shining as his arm was around her waist. He also smiled into the picture, wearing a blue pinstriped dress shirt matching with a dark blue tuxedo jacket over it with jeans. They made it simple, not wanting to go over with the dressing unlike one of Gabriella's closest friends Sharpay Evans and her date Zeke. His bright teeth were showing as well, smiling like there were never any problems in their lives. Oh how they were so wrong.

_I know this isn't what I wanted, _

_I never thought it'd come this far, _

_Just thinking back to where we started, _

_And how we lost all that we are._

It was only obvious to their closest friends that they were drifting apart. Senior year was driving them insane with college applications ready to be filled, seniors trying to make a mark on the school for being the best in homecoming, last minute community services must be done before they graduate, and their other extracurricular activities.

For Gabriella, she had decided to stay in the Scholastic Decathlon team for the last year since her teammates wouldn't let her go after she won the competition against West High last year. She also applied to be in the Yearbook Committee and the Homecoming skit and airbands. Being one of the most talented dancers at the East Performing Arts & Dance, she was quickly chosen to be in the Senior Girls booty dance and the choreography of the best female dancers in the school. All the activities that were assigned to her were taking all of her time, giving her no time to spend with her boyfriend.

Troy was no different according of his schedule. With basketball season in session, his father wanted the boys to be pumped up and be ready for any game that comes in play. Troy and the rest of the basketball team had to stay behind after school just to practice basketball. When basketball session was finally over, golf season began. He was champion in the boys' golf team, leading his team into the MVAL for golf in California. He was also in the Senior Homecoming airband, being requested to dance in the Senior Boys booty dance, which is usually the funniest dance for Senior Homecoming.

_We were young and times were easy._

_But I can see it's not the same._

_I'm standing here but you don't see me,_

_I'd give it all for that to change._

_But I don't want to lose her,_

_Don't wanna let her go._

With everything pushed into their hands, they have seen less and less of each other. Even their friends couldn't spend time with each of them when they have their own activities to attend to. Gabriella dropped the junior prom photo and picked up the photo of them with their foreheads together at the picture their friend Ryan took when they worked at Lava Springs two summers ago. Because of Sharpay's devious plan to take Troy away from Gabriella, she and Troy had a breakdown, causing Sharpay to realize that she needs to get it through her head that Troy was happy with Gabriella and she couldn't have him anymore. Sharpay soon started like Troy less and liking Zeke, one of Troy's best friends, more. Troy and Gabriella got back together, pushing the fight behind their lives and live in the moment.

Gabriella shuffled around the pictures, reminiscing through all her favorite memories. She picked up the latest one she took with Troy: graduation. They were dressed in their red and white gowns and they had their arms wrapped around each other. Gabriella's mother took the picture, not even knowing what was going to happen a few days after that event. Gabriella smiled into the picture while Troy dropped a kiss on her temple. Her mother captured the moment perfectly at the time and squealed to share it with Troy's mother. A tear dropped onto Troy's face; Gabriella realized it was from her eyes. She carefully wiped the salty drop off the picture, not realizing more tears were dropping onto the picture. She gave up and threw it across the room but it flowed in the air and back to the messy pile of recollections of their relationship.

_Standin' out in the rain, _

_Need to know if it's over, _

_'Cuz I will leave you alone. _

_I'm flooded with all this pain, _

_Knowing I'll never hold her _

_Like I did _

_Before the storm_

Gabriella curled her legs to her chest and continued to cry. Senior year was their last year of high school before separating to the real world. Instead of enjoying the last high school year, they were busier than ever with getting everything in so they can have a peaceful graduation. Besides their extracurricular activities, they also had to do as much community service as possible; the more hours you do, the better the college you get into. Senior year was all about finishing high school with a clean slate and ending the beginning of your life so you can start with a new story of your life. Unfortunately, it meant leaving high school memories behind.

They knew it would happen soon; they talked about it and agreed that it was for the best to regain their single status once they start college. Once graduation happened and summer came, they knew that their time was up. They didn't want it to happen but they promised each other they'll keep in touch with each other and update each other on everything in their lives. If college finished and they aren't happy with their status, they might try it again. Anyone can see the chemistry between them and know that they will find their way back to each other. But that was the far future; she was in the present and in pain.

_With every strike of lightning, _

_Comes a memory that lasts. _

_And not a word is left unspoken, _

_As the thunder starts to crash. _

_Maybe I _

_Should give up. _

_Standin' out in the rain, _

_Need to know if it's over, _

_'Cuz I will leave you alone. _

_I'm flooded with all this pain, _

_Knowing I'll never hold her _

_Like I did _

_Before the storm_

Gabriella knew she had to see him one last time. One last time before she really knows that it's over between them. She grabbed a sweatshirt from her closet, specifically the letterman jacket he gave her to wear before graduation started. He wanted her to remember him, as someone that will always be true to her heart and will always be waiting for her when she comes back to Albuquerque. She didn't believe him at first because why would he wait for her? She was just a high school sweetheart to her. He had four years to spend at college, meeting new people and maybe meeting new romances. She couldn't hold him away from that opportunities to maybe finding true love out there. He told her he believed they were meant for each other, that someday they _will _see each other again and be together again. She didn't know how to handle it; if there is truly someone out there for him, she wouldn't hold him back. She wanted him to be happy and clutching onto him would be no help. She shook the thought off and grabbed her sneakers from the front door. She quickly pulled them on and ran out the door. It was showering really hard outside but Gabriella didn't care. If she didn't go now, it would be too late.

_Trying to keep _

_The lights from going out _

_And the clouds are ripping out my broken heart. _

_They always say, _

_That a heart is not a home _

_Without the one who gets you through the storm._

She paced herself, ignoring the droplets that were falling on her scalp and everywhere around her. She only had one goal and the rain wasn't going to stop her from getting there. His house was luckily only one block away. She soon arrived, seeing that the lights were still on. She focused on the room she knew was his. His light was on but his shades were covering him. Like her, he also had a balcony but there was no tree or anything that could help her get up there. She looked straight at his house, hoping that with his "telekinesis" that he would feel her there and just try to look out the window. She waited for a while, water sprinkling onto her. She waited, holding onto her last hope of still having a relationship with him.

He turned off his lights.

Her smile faded when she realized that he wasn't going to come to his window. It really was over.

_Standin' out in the rain, _

_Knowin' that it's really over. _

_Please don't leave me alone. _

_I'm flooded with all this pain, _

_Knowing I'll never hold ya, _

_Like I did, _

_Before the storm_

She walked up to the front porch of his house and sat there. She let the tears fall from her eyes continuously until she couldn't cry anymore. She pulled out a photo she placed inside the jacket before she left home and dropped it on the welcome mat. It doesn't matter if his mom or dad found it first on the porch; as long as he received it, she'd be fine. She stood up and walked the rest of the way home. Once she got home, she cleaned up the pile of memories on the floor and placed them in a box. She labeled it 'Memories that last forever' before setting it on the top shelf knowing the next time she wanted to see it, she wouldn't reach it unless she tried. Just like her relationship wouldn't be over if she tried. She changed into her pajamas and climbed onto the bed, not feeling the photo a certain someone placed under her pillow.

Everything was good, at least before the storm.

* * *

Troy woke up from a sleepless snooze. He knew his parents weren't up yet so he decided to go jogging to clear his mind. He pulled on a blue and white tracksuit before going downstairs. He opened his front door, realizing that it was raining last night. He stepped out of his house, hearing a crackling sound. He looked at his shoe and recognized it was a photo. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a photo of him and Gabriella posing for the yearbook when they were in the production of Twinkle town. That was the day he asked her out. He turned on the back, looking for a note or something. That's when he saw it.

"_You'll always be the music in me_."

_Like I did before the storm_


End file.
